Set Fire To The CrossCountry Roads
by drowning in technicolor dreams
Summary: Or Massie, Claire, Dylan, Alicia, Derrick, Cam, Plovert, and Josh take a roadtrip and blog about it.


_I'M ALIVE. _

_I did not die. Dying is not the reason why I haven't updated for, like, months. My computer died, though, and I lost all my files. Seriously. So, I'm rewriting things and racking my brain for details that I barely remember. So, I'm sorry for that._

_I'm starting this new story to remind people that no, I am not dead, and, yes, I will update eventually._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of the clique, I don't own tumblr, I don't own bands, brands, songs, magazines, books, TV shows or movies. I don't own anything. This disclaimer will apply to every single chapter. _

_**set fire to the cross-country roads**_

HEY! So, this is Claire ;) (from clyons(dot)tumblr(dot)com)

Welcome to this blog.

_What is this blog about_? you may ask. Well, this blog will chronicle an experience I highly recommend to everyone: a road trip! Yes! This blog will chronicle my friends' and my road trip, from Westchester, New York, to Los Angeles, California.

We all just recently graduated from high school (Go Tomahawks forever!), and before going our separate ways (I know, right? That phrase brings such sadness to my heart), we thought it would be great to go on a road trip and then spend the whole summer in a summer house owned by my best friend Massie (massiekur(dot)tumblr(dot)com—her blog is kind of dark and sometimes you'll find such creepy stories on it, so follow her if you like fashion, art, photography, creepypasta, surrealism, dubstep, and bon iver…and other stuff).

Every day, any one of us could update this blog, telling you about our day and the interesting things that happen on a road trip.

Until the next update, this is Claire, saying hello world!

-o-

**one**

Hello there! It's Claire again. Right now, we're on the road, heading out of New York. It's the first day of our road trip, and it's been pretty good so far. Our road trip started in Massie's house; the girls slept over.

Oh, wait! I have to tell you some stuff first!

There are eight of us in total: me, Massie, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Chris Plovert, and Josh Hotz. I've known Massie since I was born. Our parents were, like, super best friends. And then she moved to Westchester while we stayed in Connecticut for three more years before moving to Orlando. Then, she met Dylan. And then she met Alicia in the fourth grade, and in seventh grade, my family moved to Westchester, and we all became friends! (I'm not going to tell you guys about my experiences in Orlando, though, since I met only one friend, this girl named Kaya, and I haven't talked to her in, like, seven years.) Then, we met the guys during our sophomore year, then things happen in the middle, and now here we are, on a road trip!

Oh, hey, you know what is just _absolutely amazing?_ Our mode of transportation.

Guess what we're riding?

We're riding a tour bus! (Also known as a sleeper bus.)

I'm serious, we're riding a tour bus. Like, those buses bands live in during tours.

Where did we get it? Cam is the younger brother of Harris Fisher, who, as some of you may know, is the lead singer of the ridiculously popular band, Amphigory (amphigory is a noun which means _a nonsense verse_). Anyway, they used this tour bus for their tour last year. Recently, though, they bought a new tour bus, so Harris let us use this one for our trip. And let me tell you, it's freaking awesome.

First, it's big. Like, humungous. Gargantuan. It has two floors.

So, you enter, and you see the driver's seat. Right next to the entrance is a narrow staircase. Beyond that is a living area, with a couch that could fit all ten of us _very_ comfortably on one side and a big TV screen on the other wall. About three feet beside the TV is a bathroom. And then there's a door leading to a kitchen, which had a pantry about the same size as the bathroom. The kitchen had a fridge, and a stove, and all that. And it also had a booth type table where we would eat.

When you go up the stairs, you are immediately in another living area, with a U-shaped couch and a TV, and behind the couch is a table with three round stools. And a storage cabinet in a corner. Then behind a door are the bed bunks. There are three sets of bed bunks per side, so there are a total of twelve. We stuff our things on the extra bunks, so that we don't have to put them in that trunk outside and we won't have to stop to get them.

Sounds so cool, right? I'll post some pictures of it.

Anyway, so, yeah, the first day.

It started in Massie's house, as previously mentioned. Dylan, Kristen, Alicia and I slept over, and (as was the norm in these sleepovers), we barely slept. We were too excited about the road trip, and we were also too busy finalizing our packing and just, you know, hanging out.

And, well, Kendra, Massie's mom, was fussing around, checking and double-checking and triple-checking that we had everything we needed. Alicia was over-packing, filling her suitcases(emphasis on the _s_) with clothes that would last a year instead of just a few months. Dylan was bouncing on the bed, excitement making her extra energetic. Massie was indifferently flipping through her copy of Vogue as she spun on her computer chair. I was trying to properly organize my clothes (even though I knew that by tomorrow, everything would just be disorganized and messy).

"What kind of car are we riding?" Dylan asked Alicia, the main planner for this adventure, the one who coordinated and organized _everything._

"That is a good question. The boys said they would take care of the ride, and they told me not to worry about it," the Hispanic said, plopping a mint in her mouth.

"All the more reason to worry then," Massie commented. "If we have to ride in an old school bus that they've stolen, I'm not going."

"Mass, I don't think they would steal a _school bus_," Alicia reasoned. Massie raised her eyebrow at Alicia. "Fine. Maybe. It's a possibility."

"If we have to squeeze ourselves in a _sedan_, I'm staying home."

"I don't think that'll happen, Massie."

"If we have to make ourselves 'comfortable' in a _semi-truck_, you'd have to murder someone before I'd even _consider _going."

"Come on, Mass. Give them a little credit!" I said, laughing at Massie and her paranoid ideas about our ride.

She just gave me a deadpanned stare. She's really good at those.

Anyway, we went to sleep after we finished everything, and then woke up bright and early at 4 am in the morning. Well, fine, not bright. But early.

Two hours later, the boys arrived in the tour bus, and Massie went and ate her words.

She just read what I typed and told me to change it but I didn't and I moved away so that she won't see that I didn't change it.

Anyway, after that, we decided to eat breakfast at McDonald's. Massie and I shared pancakes (do you know how much calories are in those?—We are not calorie-freaks, nor are we obsessed with staying thin. Massie and I just like being healthy), Alicia and Dylan ate a Sausage McMuffin each, and the boys had…plenty of food.

After we ate breakfast, we piled back into the bus, and Josh took the wheel. (We had already decided to take shifts in driving.)

Around lunch time, Dylan decided to cook something, and found out that the pantry is actually quite empty, and that we needed to go to the grocery store tomorrow. She managed to find some corned beef though, and that's what we ate.

For the next two hours, we all hung out in the living area downstairs and watched TV. And then when Plovert took over for Josh, Josh told us that some people outside would gawk at the bus because they thought Amphigory was actually inside. So, to the many Amphigory bands out there, we're very sorry. Harris, Abeley, Landon, and Danny are not inside.

And then we decided that it would be a good idea to pick beds. I will be sleeping on the bunk bed above Massie. Dylan and Alicia get the bunk beds across from us. Alicia is on the top bunk. I'm not sure how the boys are arranged, but I think it's Derrick and Cam, and then Josh and Plovert across from them. The four bunk beds in the middle remain empty, and that's where we put our stuff. At five, we stopped the car in front of this diner to eat, and a few people stood around looking at the bus to check if the band was inside. Again, we're very sorry.

Inside the diner, the waitress asked us if the band was inside and if she could get an autograph. We, very kindly, told her the truth. We decided to just take out our food and eat it in the bus, because the waitress was looking at us weird.

Now, we're just driving along. The others are talking and laughing, but Massie and I are listening to Bon Iver, so we feel kind of chill.

I'm looking out the window right now, pretending that I'm in a music video.

**I know my tenses are all over the place, and it's not that great, but give it a chance?**


End file.
